Ten Thousand
by HisLittleBunny
Summary: One hundred, one hundred word drabbles. All different characters. All different settings. Rating to be safe for later chapters!
1. Kink

1. Kink  
Characters: Ron/Hermione

* * *

Her hair was full of knots and curls and kinks and it just... drove him wild.

It literally thrilled him to the bone when he was running his hand through her hair, kissing her wildly. Messing up her perfect facade.

She could pretend that she was so well put together, but the truth was, she was just as flawed as he was. It was a queer thought: Hermione Granger: Not as Perfect as We Thought She was.

Her knots and curls and kinks were his. All his. And even though some would see them as imperfections, they drove him mad.


	2. Science Fiction

2. Science Fiction  
Characters: Ron/Hermione

* * *

Ron acted like a starving, uncivilized alien straight out of science fiction when he ate. He devoured food in such a frenzied state that one who didn't know him would think he hadn't eaten ever.

She could say whatever she wanted to Ron, but it seemed as if the habit was there to stay for good.

"Ronald, honestly." She sighed, as she watched him nearly bury his face in his food.

"What? It's the best way to eat. I swear." He said, expecting to be met with a disdainful look.

Instead, she laughed, because, really, what else could she do?


	3. Frightened

3. Frightened  
Ron/Hermione

* * *

It was terrifying to think that one day, you'd give your whole life over to someone. That one day, you'd be his and he'd be yours. That one day, you'd pour all your trust into one special guy. He'll always be there, and he'll be the one taking care of you when you're gray and old. And all you can do is hope it works out.

Hermione liked to know things already; hoping wasn't something she enjoyed _ever_.

But, for some reason, whenever she looked into those beautiful blue eyes, it reassured her. And she felt a little less frightened.


	4. Fake

4. Fake  
Characters: Ron/Hermione

* * *

Lavender Brown was the perfect girlfriend. She never made cryptic comments. She never made him feel like an ignorant oaf. She was always around for socializing, or snogging, or whatever. She was pretty. She was cute. She was perfect... for anyone but Ron.

Yes, he really only hung out with her, and yes, he even stopped talking to one of his best friends over her, but it wasn't like he wanted to.

Besides. Hermione could have easily ended it all, if _she _wanted to. But she didn't. So he remained with Lavender.

Remained with the 'perfect' girlfriend... And remained unsatisfied.


	5. Pencil

5. Pencil  
Characters: Ron/Hermione

* * *

"Hermione, what's this?" Ron asked, holding up a yellow stick-like object.

Hermione glanced over at him for a second before returning to a pile of paper on her desk. "A pencil."

"Oh. What's it used for?" He continued, although he knew he shouldn't be interrupting her work.

"Writing with. You know how we use quills? That's something Muggles use. Like a quill, but you can erase with it, as well. It's also a very useful weapon when certain red-haired boys don't listen and won't leave you alone." She told him cooly, snatching it from Ron without even looking at him.


	6. Squint

6. Squint  
Characters: Ginny/Harry

* * *

There was always love between them.

Even before she went to Hogwarts. When he was on the train, and he overheard her begging her mum to _please_ let her go on the train to meet him.

That was before he fell head-over-heels for her. Before they kissed. Before he left her. Before the war.

He chuckles, now many years later, as he snuggles closely to his wife, her fiery red hair tickling his nose and dancing like a flame as he breathes in and out.

There was always love between them, even if you had to squint to see it.


	7. Misplaced

7. Misplaced  
Characters: Ron/Hermione

* * *

_Where is it? Oh, Merlin, please tell me I didn't lose it! _Ron searches their bedroom frantically for a silver ring with a single blue diamond on it. He gets on his hands and knees and looks under their bed.

"Ron? What are you looking for?" Hermione startles him.

"Oh, just... Dust bunnies. You know." He answers nervously.

"Right. Well. You won't believe what I just found on the coffee table..." She starts, looking at him curiously. "Look at this gorgeous ring!" She raises her eyebrows at him.

A defeated looking Ron asks an all-knowing Hermione, "Will you marry me?"


	8. Joy

8. Joy  
Characters: Rose/Scorpius

* * *

The first time Rose met Scorpius, she wasn't sure how to react to him. She thought he was strange and felt worried around him. So she stayed away from him.

Until Albus became his friend. Then she decided he was okay, and felt happy towards him.

Until he kissed her. Then she felt love towards him.

Until they got into their first fight and broke up. Then, she felt heartbreak in regards to him.

Until he chased her and apologized. She felt cared for, and was happy again.

This continued until he proposed to her.

_Then _she felt pure joy.


	9. Touched

9. Touched  
Character: Charlie

* * *

Have you ever touched a dragon before? Have you ever rubbed your hand over its scaly skin, or felt the burn of its flame on your hand?

Have you ever put your whole life into one effort, into your one dream, even though you knew it would hurt others?

Have you ever worried your mother to death by leaving far, far away, or broke your little brother's heart, because even though he idolized you and treated with you with more respect than you deserved, you left him behind with such ease that even _you_ questioned your own love for him?


	10. Cough

10. Cough  
Characters: Weasley Family (Ron, Hermione, Rose, Hugo)

* * *

The summer heat was filling their house at seven that night.

"And then Dominique told me, 'Ew, you're wearing _that?_' And I told her, "What's wrong with it?" Rose was talking about a mile a minute, and Hermione was smiling at her when she noticed her son, gasping and sputtering.

"Hugo?" Hermione asked, interrupting her daughter's story. "Oh, Merlin, he's choking!"

She immediately went to his side and began pounding his back, which caused him to cough up the food that was clogging his throat.

"Gross." Rose sneered... Then turned to her dad and went back to her story.


	11. Hot Cold

11. Hot/Cold  
Characters: Rose/Scorpius

* * *

Rose Weasley had a hot temperament. She exploded over everything.

Scorpius Malfoy had a cool temperament. He rarely exploded over small things, and when it was a big thing, he hid his emotions well.

She wasn't agreeable when met with other options that weren't _her way_.

He was extremely agreeable, and had a very open mind.

She loved that he could keep his head cool in even the worst situations.

He loved that she was extremely passionate in even the most trivial situations.

Like hot and cold water, when the two of them mixed, it created a wonderful, complimentary relationship.


	12. Sin

12. Sin  
Characters: George

* * *

George wasn't religious.

He was raised in the Wizarding World, not the Muggle world, where religion was quite popular. Religion and magic just didn't mix.

He knew of relgion, though. He knew of God and Christianity and Catholocism, mainly.

He knew of saints and sinners. He knew what sins were... Murder, pre-marital sex, _theivary._

And even though Fred was dead, and Angela was with him now, he still stayed up all night, thinking of his sin. Thinking of how he stole Angela from Fred's cold hands.

Thinking of how he'd eventually be punished, because that's what he felt he deserved.


	13. Care

13. Care  
Characters: Lily/Snape

* * *

As much as Severus liked to pretend it didn't bother him, he knew, on the inside, that Lily deserved someone way better than him.

He was Snivellus, a whiny, grease-ball. He was unworthy of her, and as much as she said, "I don't care."... He didn't believe her.

She was so far above him, in every way, and maybe that's why he denounced her that one day.

Maybe that's why he called her that terrible name.

He wanted her to see him for the monster he was, and she did.

And his heart broke, because of his sacrifice for her.


	14. Frail

14. Frail  
Character: James

* * *

Ever since I was little, my dad's always been on my ass to take care of my mum.

When I was eleven, he yelled at me _constantly_ for giving her a hard time.

When I was seventeen, he tried to tell me that I should consider a less stress-inducing career, to help out mum. Because being a professional Quiddich star is _so stressful_.

I don't really understand where dad's coming from, honestly. Mum isn't helpless, or weak, or, dare I say it, _frail_.

Mum would, well, sodding _murder _him, too, if she ever found out about what he's been saying.


	15. The End

15. The End  
Character: Draco Malfoy

* * *

All his life, it was what his father wanted. Lucius Malfoy wasn't someone you naturally disagreed with, especially when you were his son.

Draco listened to everything his father told him. _You are _better_ than them, Draco. You are a pureblood, and they are unworthy of your presence. You _must_ show them that._

He grew up hating people, believing they were below him, and it warped his mind. He became a Death Eater and attacked classmates. Harmed them. Led to their deaths.

He was done with pressure, the constant feeling of hatred.

The _perfect_, father-son relationship was at it's end.


	16. Three

16. Three  
Character: Ginny

* * *

She always tries to be understanding.

She loves her brother, her husband, and her best friend all equally. She sees that they share a special bond: The Golden Trio.

She realizes that sometimes, she won't be the first person any of them think of, and that's okay with her.

But, still, the feeling of being a ten year old girl, watching everyone leave for Hogwarts while she was left behind, alone, pained her when she thought of them, and how she'd never be at that level of love and compassion. She'd never really _feel _how they felt for each other.


	17. Never

17. Never  
Characters: Hermione/Ron

* * *

When Ron was twelve, and he'd come home from his First year at Hogwarts, he was full of stories of Harry, and especially, Hermione. He talked non-stop about them, and when Ginny asked the question that all little sisters will always ask: _Do you think you'll ever kiss Hermione?_

He, obviously offended, shouted, "Never!"

And when Ron was fifteen, and Harry asked him, "You know, mate, you get awfully jealous about Viktor... do you think you might like Hermione?"

Ron let out a yelp: "Never!"

This continued on, until Ron, at seventeen, finally got it: You can never say never.


	18. Midnight

18. Midnight  
Characters: Everyone

* * *

The darkness set in all around them. None of them could really sleep, but that was okay. No one seemed to speak. No one seemed to smile. No one seemed to move. It was stillness, which seemed right on the date of May 2nd, 1999.

It had been an exact year since the destruction. Since the death. Since the Second Wizarding War.

There had been tears and breakdowns and an unfamilliar coldness in the Weasley house.

But it had also been an exact year since the fall of Voldemort, something that almost brightened the dank and dreary midnight all around them.


	19. Promise

19. Promise  
Characters: Ginny/Harry

* * *

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, will you marry me?" He asks, posed on one knee. She looks down at his eager face, and feels a tear of joy slip down her china-doll skin.

She defiantly wipes it away. "First, you have to promise me something."

"Anything." He cries out.

"Promise you'll never leave me behind again. Promise to never leave me, even if it's for my own good. It isn't for my own good... The only good there is for me is being with you, through it all."

He quickly agrees, which causes her to be even quick with her answer: Yes.


	20. Fight

20. Fight  
Characters: Rose/James (friendship)

* * *

"Your parents fight alot." James remarked to his cousin, Rose, one warm, summer evening. James was a newly minted fourteen year old, while Rose was only thirteen. The two of them were sitting outside the Burrow, watching the sun set from the garden.

She furrowed her brow. "Yeah."

"Does it bother you?"

"Not really." She answered honestly.

"But, I mean, it's a constant thing. They act like... Well, children."

Rose shrugged. "I guess I'm used to it."

James let out a low whistle. Rose changed the topic to some wild gossip from Hogwarts, and their past conversation was quickly forgotten.


	21. Pollen

21. Pollen  
Characters: Hermione/Rose

* * *

"Okay, Mrs. Weasley. We're ready to discuss the test results."

Hermione quickly gets up, and herds her four year old daughter into the Healer's office. She reminded her to remain quiet while adults are talking.

"Now, you've said Rose has been sneezing, having a constant runny nose, and-"f

"And watery eyes." Hermione cut him off nervously.

He reguarded her through his glasses. "Yes, well, see, she's allergic to pollen."

"But that's impossible! She's a witch!" Hermione cried out.

"Oh, well, actually, it's not all that uncommon." He chuckles, and then scribbles out a medicine prescription for a very dumbstruck Hermione.


	22. Embarrassment

22. Embarrassment  
Characters: Percy/Audrey

* * *

You know what I'm really tired of?

People who constantly tell me, _You're such a pretty girl. You could be with someone better. _

_He betrayed his family._

_He's a nerd._

_He's nearly impossible to be around!_

Of course, everyone's leaving out the part where I used to be a total party girl, and a _complete_ slag at that.

It's completely unfair! No one sees the truth, which is this: Never have I felt embarrassed around him. Never have I felt uncomfortable around him.

I always feel loved, appreciated, _cared about_. So what if he's a family-betraying nerd?

I love him.


	23. Alcohol

23. Alcohol  
Characters: Ron/Hermione

* * *

"Ronald, are you drunk?" Hermione growled. It was three A.M., and she _hated _when Ron came home drunk.

"Maybe." He stumbled over to where she was standing. "You look so hot."

"Oh, Merlin." She sighed, as Ron snaked his hands around her back and pulled her close. He kissed the side of her face, and slowly trailed his way to her neck. She moaned, which caused him to swoop her up and carry her to the bedroom.

Hermione hated when Ron came home drunk. He was impossible to deal with.

Until he put his hands on her, that is.


	24. Mask

24. Mask  
Character: Victoire

* * *

"Victoire, sweet 'eart, can you 'and me zat?"

"Yes, mum." I answer as serenely as possible through my clenched teeth.

It's crazy how she can act so normal after she's just got done telling me that in one week, I'm leaving for France for a whole summer.

I barely got to see Teddy at all this year. We've been looking forward to the summer all year, and now, right when we've got so much planned, she's ripping that out from under me.

Sometimes, I just want to rip the mask off and show her the who the real Victoire is.


	25. Mistake

25. Mistake  
Characters: Ginny/Harry

* * *

"This is a total mistake." She giggled quietly.

"Why?" He whisper-asked, halting the barrage of kisses he'd been placing on her neck.

Ginny roused herself from her seduced state to look into Harry's beautiful green eyes. "Huh?"

"You said, 'This is such a mistake.' Am I mistake?" He asked, forgetting to whisper.

"No, just-" Ginny started, when she, or _they_, were interrupted by Ron, barging into the room.

"What are you doing with Ginny?!" He shouted, stumbling into the dark room.

And, suddenly, Harry got it.

He got it as quickly and suddenly as he did that black eye.


	26. Suspicion

26. Suspicion  
Characters: Rose/Scorpius/Albus

* * *

Although Rose and Scorpius had only started dating in Fifth Year, Albus had always had some suspicion about the two of them.

There was the way they would meet each others' eyes, and immediately look away. The way her face flushed up when he'd talk about him. The way his voice cracked when she'd sit near him.

It was impossible not to notice when she'd started primping, or when he'd started drenching himself in cologne.

Albus wasn't too sure if he was okay with this. He was glad that they got along, but at the same time, love was... weird.


	27. Disagreement

27 – Disagreement  
Characters: Ginny/Harry

* * *

"Ginny, I don't get it." Harry confided in his wife one night, seperating his two sons and sending them straight to bed.

"Don't get what?" She said, as she turned over in bed, to look at him.

"They act like they hate each other."

Ginny grabbed her husbands hands. "Harry, that's just how boys are. I know that you were an only child, but trust me. These are only tiny disagreements, especially compared to what they'll be going through later; competing in sports, school, and with girls."

Harry grinned; his wife's easiness had made him feel a whole lot better.


	28. Assignment

28 – Assignment  
Characters: Hermione/Rose

* * *

"Mum... this isn't fun at all!" A five year old Rose whined to her mother. "You said it would be fun!"

"I'm sorry, Rosie, but how else is the floor going to get clean?" Hermione questioned. Rose answered by defiantly dropping the mop on the floor.

Hermione crouched down to meet Rose's blue eyes. "Hey. You get this _assignment _done, and I'll take you to play with Al. Okay?"

Rose nodded, and grabbed the mop. Hermione chuckled, because it was _definitely_ to her advantage that she could get Rose to do anything by using what she called 'big words.'


	29. Purple

29. Purple  
Characters: Ron/Hermione

* * *

Lavander acted the part of a perfect girlfriend. She made herself pretty for him, put him on a pedestal and was always around for his teenage-boy horomones, but _seriously._

Shouldn't there be more to a relationship than snogging and physical attraction?

Shouldn't there be a past, or a stable starting point? Like being best friends? Like knowing everything about one another and still loving them anyways?

Like being annoyed to the point of insanity, but still loving them for it?

Maybe it wasn't a perfect fairy-tale, but, then again, Hermione didn't _want_ a perfect fairy-tale.

All she wanted was _Ron_.


	30. Summer

30. Summer  
Characters: Hagrid/Harry

* * *

It's June, now, and the school year is officially over.

Hagrid, after saying goodbye, watches him get on the ancient boats, feeling quite depressed over seeing the departure of the scrawny, young boy he's grown accustomed to over the past year. He remembers when he was a baby, how vulnerable he was.

He looks at him, now, and still sees him as vulnerable, even though, at an astonishing eleven years old, he faced, and resisted, the Dark Lord, himself, and lived...

_This summer's goin' ter be a long one, without Harry aroun'_, Hagrid decides, wiping a tear from his eye.


	31. Calculating

31. Calculating  
Characters: Molly Weasley, Ron/Hermione

* * *

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! And Hermione Jean Granger!" Molly accused, pointing a finger at them.

It was the first time she'd ever, well, caught them in the act, and frankly, nothing had ever been more excrutiating before in their lives than this. Especially now, with Ron's very own mother glaring her cold and calculating eyes at them, sprawled together in bed, with a sheet pulled around their bodies.

"Why, I can't believe you two! When I was your age..." She tore into them gracelessly. Ron pushed his face down into the covers, trying, unsuccessfully, to hide his reddening face and neck.


	32. Fall

32. Fall  
Characters: Ginny/Lily Luna

* * *

"Mum, mum!" Albus cried. "Come quick! Lily's been hurt!"

Ginny hurried out the front door, where her six year old daughter was sitting on the ground, a scrape on her knee. "Mummy." She called pitifully.

"Oh, no. What happened?"

"I falled down." She said. Ginny picked her up, and carried her inside to clean her up.

Later, when recounting the days' events to her husband, Ginny smartly remarks, "At least she was only crying because she fell down. It'll get worse when she's older, and crying over boys." Which, of course, caused Harry to promptly turn red in the face.


	33. Cry

33. Cry  
Characters: Ginny/James Sirius

* * *

"Mum! Please." James mumbles as his mother smothers him with hugs and kisses. "I'm seventeen. This is embarrassing."

"Oh, Jamie." Ginny coos, rubbing his cheek. "I can't believe your off for your last year at Hogwarts. It seems like only yesterday we were taking you here, for your first..." Her voice cracks and she stops talking. Harry rubs her shoulder with one hand, and reaches out to pat James's back with the other.

"Please try not to go out with too big a bang, eh?" He remarks.

"I'll try." James boards the train, hiding the fact that he's crying, too.


	34. Relief

34. Relief  
Character: Molly

* * *

Molly couldn't describe the feeling that came over her when any one of her children bustled through the door.

It didn't matter who it was, or how old they were. Ever since Fred... Well... She couldn't afford to take any chances, could she?

When they were home, when they were talking to her or holding her, or just _being near_ her, she could breathe a little more. She could open up and be the woman she once was.

And, although she wished for this feeling to go away, the cling for relief, she knew, just _knew_, that it never would.


	35. Breath

35. Breath  
Characters: Molly II and Lucy Weasley.

* * *

Molly, or Molly Junior as her family called her, never stopped for a breath of air.

She was constantly jumping around: Friend to friend, boy to boy, party to party. She was far too busy to study.

Too busy to be like her sister.

Bloody Hell, it bothered her when people compared them two.

Sure, Lucy got good grades and was hardly ever grounded, but it wasn't like she took advantage of the excess time given to her.

She'd much rather sit around and _study_, or think about life, which drove Molly nuts.

Molly, the social butterfly. Lucy, the bookworm.


	36. Miserable

36. Miserable  
Characters: Ginny, Hermione, Molly.

* * *

It was absolutely miserable at the Burrow that evening.

Both Hermione and Ginny, pregnant and lonely, had come over, which was better than sitting at home alone while their husbands were off together on a mission.

"Probably stationed at some beach." Ginny grumbled, as she rubbed her own foot.

"While we're here, stuck with things living inside us..."

Ginny glared at her. "At least you don't have a ten month old baby to take care of, too," Ginny gestured to her mother, who was holding James.

Molly took this as her cue to say, "At least_ you_ didn't have seven."


	37. Chocolate

37. Chocolate  
Characters: Hermione, Ron, Harry

* * *

"Well, wouldja look at that." Ron marvelled, pulling his card out of the Chocolate Frog box.

"This is so crazy." Harry repeated for the seventieth time.

Hermione couldn't speak as she looked over her card. She gulped and tried to hide the tears pricking her eyes.

Harry swiftly pulled his two best friends into a hug. Hermione felt the tears run down her face, which made Ron laugh. Hermione snippily told him the pregnancy horomones were his fault. Harry revelled in this moment which too easily reminded him of his old days of Hogwarts, and he, also, started to cry.


	38. Violent

38. Violent  
Characters: Ron/Hermione; Scorpius/Rose

* * *

"Dad, please, no!" Rose called out, as she watched her father grab Scorpius by his collar.

"You can just bugger off, you sodding piece of..." Ron started. "Sitting in my daughter's room... You're disgusting! You're lucky I don't want to get blood on the carpet, you foul..."

Hermione ran into the room, after hearing the fight begin.

"Ronald!" She called.

"But... he was... and I..." Ron was at a loss for words as he set Scorpius down.

"I hate when you pretend you're actually violent. Now, leave them alone, please." Hermione said to her husband, coldly. Who, of course listened.


	39. Muffle

39. Muffle  
Character: Albus Severus Potter

* * *

It wasn't that he didn't like his father.

Heavens, no. He loved his dad. He couldn't be more grateful to have him as a dad.

He secretly wished sometimes he could be brave like his dad.

His dad, _the Harry Potter_, was... a hero.

And who was he? Albus the worry-wart. Albus, the shy one. Albus, the loser.

James and Lily, now, they were worthy. They had personalities, and looks, and friends who weren't related to them. They knew exactly how to talk to people... While Albus felt like he fit _nowhere_... Home or Hogwarts or wherever... Not good enough.


	40. Swift

40. Swift  
Characters: Ron/Hermione

* * *

"Come on, Hermione. It'll be fun." Ron coaxed one afternoon.

"I'd rather not." She snapped.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a kiss. "For me?"

She started to shake her head, but instead got caught up in the powerful look in his eyes, and then...

Suddenly found herself outside, by the shed.

"You're going to love it!" He cried, walking out of the shed with his old school broom in hand.

Hermione gasped, and was about to interject, but before she got the chance to open her mouth, he scooped her up and swiftly: They were off.


	41. Run

41. Run  
Character: James Sirius Potter

* * *

When James' little sister looked at him and said, "Jay-Jay..", he knew he was about to get pulled into reading her a story, or doing her a favor. Not that it mattered, but still.

When his dad called to him, sternly, "James.", he knew not to mess around and to straighten himself out a bit.

When his brother mocked him, "Ja-_mie_", he knew someone was in for a long night of pain and suffering, and that someone was named, "_Allie_."

And when his mother screeched, "JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" he knew only one thing: to run away as fast as possible.


	42. Poison

42. Poison  
Character: Molly Weasley

* * *

When that _bitch _harassed her family, attacked her family, and then mocked her baby boy's death, something snapped.

She'd almost forgotten who she was, when she screamed at Bellatrix. When she started sending curses at her, she knew the Molly Weasley that her children knew was gone for that moment.

She felt this darkness covering her vision, and the only way to clear it away was to rid the world of the poison called Bellatrix Lestrange.

Curse after curse, until all that was left was a dead Bella and a sobbing Molly, for no death could replace her baby's life.


	43. Contagion

43. Contagion  
Characters: Ron and Harry

* * *

"Are you sure it's a good idea them to be around each other?" Harry asked Ron. The two were on babysitting duty, and figured it'd be easiest to let their babies play together.

"Why not?" Ron responded, only half paying attention; he was also glancing through the Daily Prophet, looking for Quidditch scores.

"Well, Jamie's kind of sick..."

"Oh, please, he's two. How sick can he be?" Ron smirked.

A week later, all of the Weasley kids were completely and disgustingly sick.

Ron and Harry were far more miserable than them, because their wives' angry reactions were worse any contagion.


	44. Tissue

44. Tissue  
Characters: Ron/Hermione

* * *

Ron somberly handed his sobbing girlfriend a tissue. She clutched it and blew her tiny, red nose into it.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione." Ron commented, rubbing her back. She just continued to cry.

Ron tried again. "If you think about it, he lived a long time. A long, happy life."

She moaned into her tissue, it now covered in tears and snot.

"Twelve years is really long; especially when you think about all he's went through." Ron said, carefully avoiding the name 'Crookshanks'

Hermione wailed. "He was such a good pet."

"Sometimes." Ron slipped out before he could catch himself.


	45. Sore

45. Sore  
Characters: Ron/Hermione

* * *

"Honestly? I had no idea you could do _that_, Hermione. You're so innocent and prim! And... tiny." Ron said breathlessly, looking dazed.

Hermione giggled, and pulled the blanket up higher over her naked body.

"Seriously! Look at these love bites!" He gestured to his neck. "Mum's gonna go nuts."

"You're honestly concerned about what your mum's going to say?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, why?"

Hermione leaned over, letting the blanket drop down. She caught him looking, so she covered her chest, and whispered seductively in his ear. "I figured you'd be more upset about how sore you're going to be tomorrow."


	46. Enraptured

46. Enraptured  
Characters: Molly Weasley (Sr.) /Fred Weasley (Sr.)

* * *

The second Molly heard she was a grandmother, she'd almost forgotten it was the anniversary of Fred's death.

When she got to hold her son's newborn baby, that very same day, at St. Mungos, she was enraptured. She hadn't seen such a tiny, adorable baby... Not since...

Suddenly, she was faced with the memory of holding her Fred in her hands, when he was so tiny, along with George.

She felt her throat clench up; Her eyes began to sting. She quickly passed the baby on, and excused herself to the bathroom, where she stayed, crying, for half an hour.


	47. Wary

47. Wary  
Characters: Rose/Scorpius

* * *

"Albus?" I asked, trying to keep calm, but really? How dare he try to get me to get on with that... that... disgusting... evil... spawn of a Death eater?!

Albus nudged me, and nodded to Scorpius's outstretched hand.

I scowled, and crossed my arms. "I don't trust you. I know _all_ about your family. They're not very nice people."

"And your hair is red. Want to establish anymore facts?" He asked with a grin on his face. "I don't bite."

I rolled my eyes and marched away, trying to muster as much dignity as a sophisticated, young woman could show.


	48. Pathetic

48. Pathetic  
Characters: Roxanne/Fred II

* * *

"You're so pathetic, you know!" Roxanne yelled. "You're three years older than me, and yet, you act like you're three years younger!"

Fred simply rolled his eyes and began to walk off, before she cut into him, again. "You're a rotten excuse for a brother! I wish I was an only child!"

Suddenly, George, who'd been listening in, stood up. "You take that back, right now." His face was stern, his tone was menacing.

Roxanne blushed, realizing her poor choice of words. She mumbled an apology, and sprinted off.

George turned, and tried to hide the tears from his son.


	49. Sweat

49. Sweat  
Characters: Rose/Scorpius

* * *

Rose Weasley never really noticed boys.

She was far too busy trying to _beat_ them at everything to realize that they were cute, or funny, or smart, or _anything,_ really.

But one day, when she sneaked in to watch a Slytherin Quidditch practice, she was in for a _huge_ shock.

There he was: Scorpius Malfoy. Aged sixteen, like herself. Tall, blond, and... muscular?

Sweat glistened off his body, because, _Oh Merlin!_, he wasn't wearing a shirt!

Rose immediately sprinted off, her face glowing red, as if she'd been caught.

Funny thing is, she found herself secretly hoping she _had_ been.


	50. Gentle

50. Gentle  
Characters: Harry/Ginny

* * *

"Finally! A home to ourselves! A life to ourselves! A bed to ourselves..." Ginny cried out while kissing Harry.

He smiled and kissed her back, pouring as much emotion into it as possible.

"Whaddya say to us going and um, trying out said bed?" Ginny asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"I dunno, you might hurt this precious property." Harry joked, gesturing to his body, with a euphoric grin on his face.

Ginny brushed her lips against his secret spot, his neck, and whispered, "I promise I'll be gentle."

Harry didn't need very much persuading. A promise _is_ a promise, after all.


	51. Milk

51. Milk  
Characters: James and Albus

* * *

"Go on. I dare you to do it." James said smugly. Albus, being a year younger and very easily persuaded, reaches out, and grabs the jug of milk. He was a very scrawny boy, so James had to help him flip it over to get the lip of the jug inside Albus's mouth.

Milk came pouring out, not only down Al's throat, but all over his body and the floor.

Ginny entered the room. "What is going...- James Sirius Potter!"

While James was a notorious mischief-causer, he was also a very fast runner, which he showcased that very evening.


	52. Ravenous

52. Ravenous  
Characters: Ron/Hermione

* * *

Hermione never would have thought Ron would ever pour as much passion into anything else as he does eating.

He gulps and slurps and smacks his lips with such enthusiasm. He probably wouldn't know what manners were if they introduced themselves to him.

So, when Hermione and Ron started dating, she had low expectations for their romance. She figured he'd be a 'Dinner and a Movie' kinda guy, with an emphasis on the dinner.

But Hermione quickly feels the need to change her mind.

Ron Weasley is a man of surprises, though. He loves the same way he eats: Ravenously.


	53. Blanket

53. Blanket  
Characters: Hermione/Rose

* * *

When I was little, my Mum had knit me this blanket. It was soft and warm and my favorite color: pale pink.

I carried it around with me everywhere… and then l I turned ten, and I realized it was too childish to drag it around with me, still.

I locked it up in my chest, with all my school projects and birthday cards, until today.

I wrap the blanket around my new-born baby girl and say, "Grandmum knitted this just for you, Rose." I smile at her sleeping, calm body.

I hope she loves it as much as I did.


	54. Needles

54. Needles  
Characters: Ron and Rose

* * *

It has only been weeks since Rose has been diagnosed with her allergies. No medicine has been working, so the Healers propose one last option: Shots.

Unfortunately, Hermione has to work over-time at the Ministry for Rose's very first night of injections, leaving Ron all alone.

"This is only going to hurt for a second, okay?" The Healer warns. When the needle pricks her skin, she immediately begins sobbing.

"Rosie, calm down..." Ron wraps her in a hug. He has no idea how to stop the tears.

As the Healer leaves, he pats Ron on the back. "Try ice cream."


	55. Sports

55. Sports  
Characters: Weasley Family

* * *

Growing up, Quidditch was a big deal in the Weasley house-hold.

Molly and Arthur never really cared about it too much, but when Bill made the team, and then later, Charlie, it became... Well... Almost a tradition.

Percy wasn't very into it, but that's because he was different than everyone else.

But George and Fred continued the trend, leaving it up to Ron and Ginny.

Ginny was a natural at it, Ron worked hard for his skill.

At the end of the day, the Weasley's _bonded_ with this sport. Quidditch was, in essence, an heirloom to be passed on forever.


	56. Lovely

56. Lovely  
Character: Lily Luna Potter

* * *

"You are an absolute _princess_, you know." Lily says to her reflection, while running a brush through her hair. "You're the most lovely creature around!"

Her mother calls her vain, but Lily knows better. _Agreeing with a princess that she's exceedingly beautiful only causes problems with big heads_, she reassures herself.

And returns to the mirror, as she applies make up expertly, at the young age of twelve, and fixes her hair. She, after an hour, smiles at herself.

"My, aren't you just... _fabulous_. Any man in the entire world would be lucky for you to even _look _their way."


	57. Hospital

57. Hospital  
Character: Ron

* * *

Ron was petrified.

This wasn't his first time at St. Mungos, the Wizarding Hospital, but it definitely one of the most nerve-wracking times.

Hermione was in a back room- he could hear her moaning and sobbing.

Ginny rushed out of the room. "Ron, she's asking for you. Ron… Can you breathe?"

Ron nodded, stood up, and right before he made it into his wife's room, she yelled again, and he collapsed.

Harry, who was sitting in a waiting room chair, looked at his best mate, and laughed. "What a wimp. You had a much worse scream, dear. "


	58. Annoying

58. Annoying  
Characters: Rose and Hugo

* * *

"Aww! Huey has his first girlfriend!" I hear my sister cajole. Instead of turning to yell at her, though, I try to ignore her, and continue my conversation with the random girl I was talking to.

Later on, I confront her. "Rose, I was only asking her about the test dates."

"Sure you were." She laughs. Her laugh is this obnoxious, loud cackle that makes everyone turn and listen.

"Because you know everything about relationships, right? Go pine over Scorpius some more and leave me alone!"

She runs off, but I could really care less... She can be _so_ annoying.


	59. Mother

59. Mother  
Characters: Hugo and Hermione

* * *

Rose can connect with nearly everyone.

Dad loves her because she's fabulous at Quidditch.

Grandma and Grandpa think she's sweet, with her fiery hair, whereas Aunt Ginny adores her for her fiery passion.

Uncle Harry thinks she's brave, James thinks she's funny, Al's her best friend, Lily idolizes her...

Naturally, people assume she and Mum get on, but they're wrong. They're too much alike to agree with eachother.

Me, with my brown hair, and brown eyes, just like mum, well, I get to be her best friend. I get to connect with her.

I'm fine with being mother's best friend.


	60. Bike

60. Bike  
Characters: Harry and Molly Sr.

* * *

"Harry Potter, what in the name of Merlin is that contraption?" Molly Weasley cried, upon seeing James riding on some strange object with two wheels.

"A bike." He replied simply.

Molly watched James pedal around, before she turned to her only son-in-law. "I just don't see how it's very safe."

Harry chuckled. "You'll let your kids and grandkids fly around on brooms but you're worried about a bike?"

Just then, James cried out from the backyard. He'd fallen and hurt his knee.

Molly shot Harry an 'I Told You So' look as she left to go take care of James.

* * *

**A/N:** *dodges tomatoes being thrown* I AM SO SORRY. *kisses readers feet* I seriously got hit with like, eighty kazillion plot bunnies and I couldn't focus. Plus, drabbles are hard.

But if you like these, the characters, especially the newer generation, (if I ever get around to it) I'm starting my own thing that starts right after the last 'real' chapter of DH, before the Epilogue. I'm so excited!


	61. AUTHORS NOTE

Holy Canoli.

I'm very sorry! D: I was at college and came home for break fully prepared to finish these drabbles but when I went to get on my home computer (that has all my fanfiction on it) it wouldn't turn on! All the rest of these drabbles are lost, and YES I realize I could go look up the prompt list and finish but I had like, half of them finished and I don't want to re-do them.

So, instead, I'm starting a new drabble thing and if you notice repeats I'm sorry it's because I'm lazy.

Love,

BRIN! :D


End file.
